Glee: New Family
by Fishkop
Summary: At age 16 Rachel's Dad's don't want her anymore so they send her off to live with Shelby, who is a widowed mother of Two girls. What Shelby didn't knew is that Rachel has a one year old Son and a major secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

 **New story. Don't worry i haven't abandon my other stores i just simply have to many ideas.**

 **I hope you like it.**

Glee: New Family

Chapter 1

Rachel was 16 years old when it happened. Her fathers had enough of her. "Your old enough to take care of yourself. The Law doesn't want you without an adult and thats why were leaving you with your mother" they said. Her mother. A mother that she had never met and new nothing about. It was very very early in the morning when Rachel was woken up by a loud bang on her door. She looked up and saw that it was barley past 4am.

"Get ready and be outside by the car in five minutes" one of her Fathers said. She did just that. She sat next to a little baby boy in the Car. They drove for about half an hour before they reached their destination in front of an old looking big gray stone House. "Get out, unload the trunk and ring the Doorbell. She is expecting you." one of her Fathers said. She did as she was told and just as she was about to get the littel boy out of the Car her fathers drove away.

"NOOO" Rachel screamed after the car. She dropped to the ground crying. The lights in the House turned on and the front door opened. Out came a woman in her mid thirties. She looked like an older version of Rachel. She rushed over to Rachel and took her in her arms. Behind her were two girls, dressed in pajamas. One of the girls had brown long hair and the other, obviously younger one, had blond Hair.

"Shhh...everything is going to be fine. I know you'll miss them. Why don't we go inside it's a cold October night." the woman said.

"My son...EJ" Rachel mumbled over and over again. The woman looked at her confused.

"Who...Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"My son Elijah Jeremiah or EJ for short...they took him with them" Rachel sobbed. the woman was even more confused.

"I didn't knew you had a Son. They haven't mentioned it. They only said that you would be living with us" she said. Now Rachel was crying even harder. The woman carried Rachel inside and layed her on the couch in the living room. She turned to the other two Girls. "You keep her company i have a phone call to make" she said and left the room. The girls turned to Rachel. The brown haired one layed her hand on Rachel's arm.

"Hey...i don't know if they told you that but we are your Sisters" she started pointing to herself and her sister. "My name is Marley and this" she pointed at the short blond one "is Beth. I am Twelve and Beth is eight years old. Our mother Shelby is in the Kitchen right now but she will be back shortly" she said in a soft tone. Rachel continued to cry. In that moment Shelby came back into the living room. She knelt down next to Rachel.

"I couldn't reach any of your Fathers so i called the police. They will be here shortly to take your statement. You just stay here while we get your stuff inside." she said soft. Shelby and the girls went to get her stuff. Rachel continued to cry. Shortly after Rachel's stuff was inside two police officers knocked on the Door. "She is right in here" Shelby said as she led them in the living room. She quickly explained the situation to them. One of the Police Officers turned to Rachel.

"Miss do you have a Picture of you Son with you?" he asked. She looked up at him with teary eyes. She pulled out her phone with her shaking hand. The screensaver showed a picture of a small baby with brown curly hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a green dinosaur onsie. "Could you send me the picture to this number?" he asked as he handed her a card. She nodded and quickly send him the picture.

"What was he wearing the last time you saw him?" the other police officer, a woman, asked.

"A...A white onsie with...with colorful dots on them" Rachel said still shaking. The woman sat next to her and took her hand.

"How old is he exactly?" she asked soft.

"1 Year, 2 Months and 4 days" Rachel sobbed.

"Do you have any idea where they might went? Did they say anything?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No they...they didn't say anything... The only thing they said was...was that my Dad, Hiram, had a job offer somewhere...But they have their old apartment in New York and...and a Summer House in Malibu" Rachel said.

"Okay. We will need your Information as well for Protocol. Your name is Rachel Barbra Berry right?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"The Rachel Berry from that rape case from Two years ago?" the man asked. Rachel nodded. Shelby gasped at that.

"I don't want to talk about that right now" Rachel said crying. The police officers asked a few more questions and took notes of everything Rachel said.

"Alright we will send someone to check the Airport as well as the Train stations nearby. We will also contact our Colleagues in New York and LA. Don't worry we will find him" the femal police officer said. rachel nodded slightly. The Police officers said their goodbyes and left. Shelby sat down next to Rachel and pulled the other two girls with her. She hugged the three off them tight. They were all crying by now. After a while Shelby spoke up.

"I think we should all go back to bed. Thank God it's Saturday. Rachel i will show you your room" she said. They slowly got up and walked up the Stairs. There were seven rooms upstairs. One was Shelbys, with her own bathroom, another two were Marlyes and Beth rooms, one was a bathroom, another Shelbys Office, a guest room and then Rachels new room. Rachel slowly walked into her new Room. It was big, a little bit bigger then her old room. It was painted in a pale yellow and had a white carpet floor. It had a big white four poster bed with white veil curtains, the cover was in a cream color. In one corner was a big white dresser with beauiful purple flowers in a beautiful white vase. In another corner was a white Dressing table. Under a big window was a white desk. the other window had a loveseat with white pillows. All the furniture was in a victorian style. Rachel noticed another Door to her left. She opened it and saw another Bathroom. It was in the same color then her room. All of Rachels stuff was already in her Room. She quickly searched for her nightgown in one of the bags went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next time Shelby woke up was around 10am. She sleepily made her way out of her room. She checked on her Daughters, Rachel was in a Fetal position and her eyes were swollen and red. She sighed and went down to the Kitchen. She made some breakfast for her Family and some tea. After she finished eating she pulled out the documents that the Berry men had send her a week ago. They contained of the legal custody papers, Rachels Birth certificate, her grades, her schedule, a list of all the outside of school classes that Rachel is taking, medical reports and a letter explaining the situation and telling her a bit about Rachel herself. 'I will have to call my lawyer' Shelby thought. Shelby took the blackboard, that was hanging in the kitchen, of the wall and quickly updated the Family schedule and adding Rachels personal one. She made a mental note to get Rachel her own Car. Soon Marley and Beth appeard in the Kitchen. While they were haveing breakfast she grabbed a mug of tea and a small bowl of porridge with fruits and went upstairs to Rachel's room. The brunett was still asleep. Shelby sat the mug and bowl on the nightstand and sat down on the bed beside Rachel. She noticed that Rachel was mumbling something in her sleep.

"Mommy loves you EJ...I will never leave you" Shelby heard Rachel mumble. Shelby held back her tears as she softly shook Rachel.

"Rachel sweety you have to wake up. You have to eat something. I know it's hard but you have to" she said. Slowly Rachel stirred.

"Wha..."Rachel mumbled.

"Finaly. I got you some breakfast" Shelby said pointing to the nightstand.

"I'm not hungry" Rachel said sad.

"I know but you have to eat something Baby" Shelby said as she wiped away a loose strand of hair out of Rachel's face. Rachel looked at the bowl. Shelby moved to sit behind Rachel and pulled her in a one armed hug. Rachel slowly took the bowl and started eating. "I remember when i had to give you up. It was the worst day of my life. I cried for weeks. I still cry on your birthday and on hollidays...well now i have you so thats going to change. To have you now is one of the best things that happened to me. I don't want you to give up hope. You will see your son again" she said and kissed the top of Rachels head. Rachel was crying again. They continued to sit in complet silence while Rachel ate.

An hour later Shelby was trying to distract herself by doing to laundry. She was in Beths room picking up the dirty clothes.

"MOM...WE HAVE VISITORS" Marley yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming. No need to yell. I heard the doorbell" Shelby said as she came down the stairs. As soon as she saw who it was she stopped.

Mom...Dad...Sarah...I completly forgot that you were coming today" she said as she greeted her parents, Sister, Brother in law and her nephew.

"Well we told you we would drop by after Rachel arrived. So now where is she?" Shelbys mother Doris asked. Shelby looked sadly at them.

"Why don't we go to the Kitchen and i will explain everthing okay. Marley could you continiue with the laundry?" Shelby asked.

"Of course Mom" Marley said, took the laundry basked and went into the basement. The others went into the Kitchen. Shelby took a deep breath and explained everything that happened this morning. There were loud gasps of shock and tears. The moment she finished the Phone went of. Shelby answered.

"Yes of course. I will tell her. Yes thank you. Bye" Shelby said. "I'll be right back" she told her family and went up to Rachels room. Rachel was looking at a photoalbum. Shelby knocked softly on the Door. Rachel looked up from the album with red, swollen teary eyes. "What are you looking at?" Shelby asked as she sat down next to her.

"It's a photoalbum i started shortly befor EJ was born" Rachel said pointing at a Picture of her hoilding EJ right after he was born. Together they looked at a few more pictures. One showed Rachel in the last stage of her pregnancy, another one of EJ's first birthday other showed him in varius situations and different cute outfits.

"You sure have a lot of cuteoutfits for him" Shelby joked.

"Yeah...thats his Godfathers fault. Kurt is very serious about these kind of things. Did you want something or are you just checking up on me?" Rachel asked. Shelby looked nervous.

"Well...The police called...They haven't found them yet but they found out that they boarded a flight to Sydney earlier this morning. They already contacted their Colleagues overseas they'll be waiting for them at the Airport." she said. Rachels eyes widened at that.

"You mean i'll get him back soon?" she asked nervous.

"I think so. They will have to look at the doctuments and talk to Child service but i think you will get him back. I already contacted my Lawyer." Shelby assured her. Rachel threw her arms around Shelbys neck, hugging her tight. "There are also some visitors downstairs who would like to meet you" she said after Rachel let go of her.

"Who?" Rachel asked nervous.

"My Parents, my Sister Sarah, her Husband Thomas and their Son Blaine" she said. Rachel nodded nervously. They both got up and walked down to the Kitchen. When they opened the Kitchendoor Rachel heard a gasp.

"You look exactly alike" an elderly woman with short brown hair said. Rachel blushed.

"You must be Rachel. I am your Grandpa John" a elderly man with short grey hair and rectangular glasses said."this is my Wife, your Grandma Doris" he added pointing to the elderly woman next to him. "These are your Aunt Sarah and Uncle Thomas and your Cousin Blaine" he finished pointing to everyone. They all shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you all" Rachel said smiling as she sat down. They talked for a while and got to know eachother. Rachel beamed when they asked about her Son and told them lots of stories and showed them the Photoalbum. Thats when it hit Shelby. The boy needed his own room. Looking at her Watch she saw that it was just past 3pm.

"I just realized that he will need his own room. We should clean out the Guest room upstairs" Shelbly said turning to Rachel.

"Yeah i guess. I just have to check how much of his stuff i have with me...my Dads packed all the stuff so...and he will need furniture..." Rachel said.

"Rachel don't worry we will all help right?" Shelby asked looking at the Family. Everyone nodded. "How about we start right now and split up. We will go furniture shopping while some of us clean out the room. Okay?" shelby asked. Everyone agreed. The split up. Shelby, Rachel, Blaine and John went shopping while the rest cleaned out the room and sort out Rachels stuff. They first drove to the nearest Hardware store to get Paint and a floor. They decided on a Whinnie Pooh Wallpaper for one Wall and for the other walls a faint grey and blue. The Floor will be the same white carpet as in Rachels Room. Next they drove to the Furniture shop. They picked out a crib, a dresser, a changing table, a high chair, a bookcase and a rocking chair. They were all in a light wooden color. They also got some decoration like a name tag for the Door, some pictures and posters and some glow stars. When they were loding the car they got a text message that the berry man took all the baby stuff with them so they went to a baby store. They decidet to wait with the clothes until EJ was there so they only bought some Toys and other necessary things like a Play mat, dishes, Diapers, shampoo, cloths and so on. When they arrived back home they were greeted with a nice smell coming from the Kitchen. They carried all of the stuff into EJ's new room and then went into the Kitchen where they found Grandma Doris and Sarah cooking.

"Smells great Mom" Shelby said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I hope it's vegan?" Rachel asked cearfuly. Doris smiled at her.

"Of course it is my dear" she said.

"We organization your stuff. I hope that is okay. We also took the liberty of decorating your room a bit with what we found" Sarah said smiling. Rachel smiled in return.

"That is okay i've got nothing to hide" she said.

"Okay and now out of the Kitchen until Dinner is done" Doris said and usherd them out. They decidet to go into the Living room where they found Beth and Marley watching TV. They jonied them and Rachel sat down in an armchair near a bookcase. They watched and talked a bit. Rachel looked around with great interest. She saw some pictures standing in the Bookcase. Inconspicuously, she looked closer at them. There were some Familyphotos, others were Schoolpictures. Then Rachel saw them. The pictures of Vocal Adrenalin...and most especially her ex boyfriend Jesse St. James. Without saying anything, she stood up and left the room.

 **I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New Chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Glee: New Family

Chapter 2

When Rachel entered her Room she gasped. Her new found Family did a great Job with decorating her room. All of her Posters were hung up around the Room and her Big Poster of Barbra was hangung over her Bed. Her pinned wall was hung up over the dresser, on it were Photos of her Family and Friends. There were also lots of Picture frames all around her room. Her favorite being one of EJ and one of her Glee club on her nightstand. She lay down on her bed and looked at the picture of EJ. 'Of course i knew that she was the Coach of Vocal Adrenaline. I knew that I would see some Pictures and hear about them eventually. God I hate Jesse. Out of all of my Ex-Boyfriends he had to the worst. I hope Shelby won't mention him to much' Rachel thought with a sigh. She was ripped out of her thought by a knock on the Door.

"Come in" she said tired.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went" Shebly said as she opened the Door.

"I wasn't feeling well" Rachel simply said. Shelby looked concerned.

"You okay?" she asked as she sat down on the Bed.

"Everything is fine" Rachel said, not looking at her Mother.

"If you say so" Shelby said unconvinced. "I just came up her to tell you that Dinner is ready" she added.

"Okay" Rachel said and slowly got up. Shelby followed her out of the Room and down the Stairs. They sat down at the Table and started eating. After they ate they all went into the Living room again. When Shelby awoke the next morning by the Phone ringing. She caerfuly slipped out of the Room and made her way downstairs to pick up the Phone.

"Hello?" she answered sleepy. "Yes. That's wonderful news. Yes. I will tell her. Of course. Bye" Shelby said. When she hung up the couldn't help but smile. She turned up the music and started breakfast. The rest of the Family woke up not long after that. drawn from the smell of the Bacon, eggs and Pancakes. When Rachel entered the Kitchen Shelby placed a Blueberry Pancake with Strawberries on top in the form of a smiley in front of her. Everyone looked confused at Shelby.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Sarah asked. Shelby smiled at her and turned to Rachel.

"The Police called earlier Rachel. The Australien child service has your Son and in a few hours they will board a flight to Columbus, where someone from our child service will pic him up and bring him here" she said. In shock, the knife and fork drop from Rachel's Hands.

"You mean by tomorrow i will have him back?" she asked shocked. Shelby nodded smiling. "And the Ohio child service will bring him here?" she asked. Again, shelby nodded. "I have to go over to Quinn's" Rachel say's as she rushed upstairs to get dressed. The others all looked at each other. When Rachel came back down she was dressed in a blue navy jacket with a white blouse under it, a navy blue skirt and white socks. Her hair fell curly down on one side. Blaine let out a whistle.

"Okay...Who is this Quinn? and Why do you have to go there?" Shelby asked.

"Quinn i a glee club member of mine and her Mother Judy works with child service. She helped me when i was Pregnant and so" Rachel said from the front door where she put her shoes and colors striped coat on.

"I assume you have a drivers license since your dad mentioned a car in the letter?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded. "Okay you can take my car but be back by Dinner okay" Shelby said and handed her the car keys. Rachel nodded, took the keys and rushed out. Twenty minutes later she stopped in the driveway of the Fabray house. Quinn opened the Door.

"Rachel what are you doing here? Not that i'm not happy to see you but...why? i thought you would be spending the weekend with your Mother and after your text yesterday i thought you would hide in your room" Quinn said and kissed Rachel quickly.

"I was at first but they found him" Rachel started and quickly explained what had happened. "So is your Mom home?" she asked. Quinn shook her head.

"No she is out for brunch with some friends...we have the whole house to ourself" Quinn said as she stepped closer to Rachel and fumbled with the buttons of Rachel's Jacket. Rachel groaned slightly at the idea but stepped away.

"Quinn as much as i would love to...i can't not when EJ is in another country and i don't know how he is doing...i hope you can understand that" Rachel said taking Quinn's hands. Quinn sighed.

"I get that. But we can cuddle at least. My Mom will probably be back after Lunch. We could watch a movie" Quinn said as she led Rachel towards the couch. Rachel nodded. They picked out a movie, made some snacks and cuddled on the Couch. Rachel was laying between Quinn's legs with her head on her chest as Quinn played with her hair. They had been secretly dating since the beginning of summer. Quinn was afraid to tell her Mother because of her Dad. Her Dad had controlled the whole Family when he still lived with them. Her mother and older sister Fran agreed with everything he said and that included his hatred for Gays, Jews, immigrants and basically everything that went against the bible and church. Quinn always had to be the Perfect daughter. Perfect grades, Cheerleading Captain, Dating the Captain of one of the Sports teams and so on. She was afraid that there Mother would kick her out if she found out that she was Gay so they keep quiet. Only their best friends, Kurt, Santana and Brittany know because they help them get together in the first place. At the beginning Quinn struggled with the fact that she was into girls especially Rachel...but Rachel made her feel so good and special that it out weighted the fear and she gave in. Half way through the movie Quinn began planting kisses on Rachel's head, cheek, neck, Hand's...

"Quinn sweetie as much as i love this...your Mom could be back any minute." Rachel said with a sigh.

"I know but all i want right now is to kiss you is that too much to asked?" Quinn said with puppy eyes. Rachel turned around to face her and gave in. The kiss started slowly. Closed lips brushing against each other. Quinn slipped her tongue across Rachel's lower lip. Rachel quickly granted her entrance. The kiss grew more heated and passionate. Their hands exploring one another. Rachel's hands were under Quinn's shirt caressing her abs, while Quinn's hand's were struggeling with the clasp of Rachel's bra. When Rachel's bra finally came of and Quinn's hand's moved to the front of Rachels chest, Rachel stopped.

"Quinn sweetie i love you but... we have to stop." Rachel said as she got up to put her bra back on. Quinn sighed.

"I know i know. Your thoughts are with EJ i understand. I'm worried too. I'm sorry i got carried away. I love you too Rachel" Quinn said.

"I promise i will make it up to you" Rachel said with a wink as she sat down next to Quinn. Quinn took her hand.

"Oh i will keep you to that promise" She said and planted a short chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. They smiled at each other and continued to watch the movie. Half an hour later they heard a car stop outside. They turned of the TV and walked into the Hallway. The Front door opened.

"Quinn who's Car is that...Oh Rachel nice to see you. That is your Car outside right?" Judy asked as she saw Rachel and Quinn standing in the Hallway.

"Well it's my...Mothers Car...My Dad's sold mine" Rachel said.

"Oh...right you were moving in with her this weekend right. Well how is it going? What bring's you here?" Judy asked as the moved to the Kitchen.

"Well...I don't know if Quinn told you what happened when my Dad's dropped me of at my Mothers place but..." Rachel started and explained the whole situation. Judy was shocked.

"Well i will arrange something at work i promise. I know your worried, heck i would be too if i was in your situation. I will make sure he is returned to you as soon as he lands...even if your in School...If your going that is?" Judy said.

"I don't know if i am going depends on when he will arrive...They said they would board a plane in the early morning Australian time tomorrow which should be soon. There is a 16h time difference and they said the flight will take up to 18h so..." Rachel said. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's back to comfort her.

"I will find out tomorrow when he will arrive and call you immediately okay" Judy said smiling softly. Rachel nodded. They talked for a while more. When Rachel arrived home she found her Mother, Grandmother and Aunt in the Kitchen cooking. Her Grandfather called her over.

"Hey i hope it's okay that we already finished the nursery without you...Well not everything but the Painting and putting together of the furniture and some decoration...the rest is up to you" He said as he led her to the nursery. Outside on the Door was the Elijah Jeremiah written in Blue and Silver letters. She smiled and walked in. The crib was places in a corner right next to a Window. In front of the Window was the Rocking chair. The wall was painted in a faint blue color. Right next to the Door was the drawer and a closet as well as the changing table right next to it. This wall and the wall right across were in a faint gray. The wall with the Winnie Pooh wallpaper held a bookcase and many toys. The glow stars were over the Crib on the ceiling and a picture of Rachel and EJ was hanging on the wall right over it. The curtains were in a deep blue color. Rachel loved it. She turned around and hugged her grandpa John tight. He left her alone and she started to decorate some more. When it was time for dinner she went down to the kitchen. She immediately saw the high chair next to the table. She hugged everyone and thanked them. They all sat down for Dinner.

"So Rachel how did it go over at your Friend's place?" Shelby asked.

"Good. Well i had to wait as Judy was out when i arrive but we quickly covert everything of importance when she came back. I gave her the Card of you Lawyer that you gave me and she promised to call him first thing in the morning and she will also arrange that she is the one picking EJ up. I thought it would be better if it is someone he already knows." Rachel said smiling soft.

"That's great to hear. Will you go back to School tomorrow or..." Shelby asked.

"Honestly i don't know. I have to look up when he will arrive and then decide. I don't want to be in School when he get's here" Rachel said with a sigh.

"What did they say when they will leave?" Blaine asked.

"Sometime in the morning Australian time why?" Rachel said. Blaine got out his phone and started typing.

"Right now it is almost 11am in Sydney so they are probably already on board. You said the flight will take 18h with a time difference of 16h right?" Blaine asked. Rachel nodded. "Okay that would mean that he would be here sometime tomorrow morning or early noon" he finished.

"Well then there is no way i will be going to school tomorrow." Rachel said. Shelby nodded.

"Okay...i will have to go to your school anyway to change your documents so i will inform them of the situation for you" She said. Rachel nodded in thank. After dinner The grandparents, Aunt Sarah, uncle Thomas and Blaine went back to their respected homes.

 **So who do you think is the father of EJ? And what do you think of Quinn and Rachel?**

 **Hope you liked it.**


End file.
